Tokyo Ham Ham!
by rima2465
Summary: just have one thing to say...VACATION TO TOKYO! hamtaro and the others go to tokyo! hamtaro and two others become mew mews! new enemy, new human friends, and a lot of adventures for our favorite hamster! full summary inside...


Ri: Well, this is a Tokyo Mew Mew and Hamtaro fanfic!

Amu: …

Ri: Why must you always be here?

Amu: Cause I want to be.

Ri: -______-

Amu: Let's start.

Ri: Kay. Here's the summary!

Hamtaro, Oxnard, Panda and Bijou went to Japan with their owners for a vacation. The rest of the ham-hams followed. While there, the ham-hams started to explore and then Hamtaro and Bijou, even Penelope was hit with some kind of light! A few days later, there was a new enemy for the Mews but for some reason, they can't stop them! What will happen!?

Amu: …

Ri: Yeah…suckish summary right?

Amu: …kinda…

Ri: *sighs sadly*

Hamtaro: Ri doesn't own TMM and H! Heke

Ri: Start…

"talking"

'thinking'

(my comments)

**Mew transformation**

* * *

**Chapter 1- The News, Clones, and the Ham-Ham Way!**

**Hamtaro's POV**

I watched Laura. She was pacing around and around in circles! I kept following her with my eyes…suddenly I feel dizzy…

I starting seeing stars and fell down. Laura stopped pacing and gasped.

"Hamtaro!" She cried and rushed to my cage. She opened the cage and picked me up. "Are you alright?" She asked.

I looked up. The dizziness is gone! "Heke!" I said happily. She smiled.

"Thank goodness…" She said, hugging me. I hugged back happily.

Man, I just love Laura! She's the best!

She then set me down on her desk. She sat down on her chair and smiled. She handed me a sunflower seed! Yay! My favorite!

I began to nibble to seed as Laura sighed sadly.

What's wrong Laura? I wanted to talk with her so badly…to ask her what's wrong…

She looked at me. "You know Hamtaro…we're going to Tokyo tomorrow for a vacation! We're leaving after school."

I cocked my head in confusion. What's so bad about that? "Heke?"

She sighed. "We'll be there for a few weeks but…I'm afraid of not seeing my friends for a long time…"

I sighed. So that's what she was sad about…maybe I can ask the ham-hams if they can ask their owners to come with us!

She then took out a book and started to write in it. I wonder what she's writing…

She finally finished after a while and smiled. "Well, time to sleep Hamtaro!" She picked me up and put me back in my cage.

"Good night Hamtaro." She said, before climbing into her bed. I smiled.

Good night Laura…

* * *

**The Next Day…**

I yawned as I got up. I looked up lazily, one eye closed and the other opened. Then I saw Laura pacing around.

I began to watch her with both eyes…this seems similar…

She continued to pace and pace until I got dizzy! I fell down. Laura sighed and looked at me.

"You're still sleeping, huh, Hamtaro?" She said. I couldn't see! All I see are stars!

"Laura! You have to get to school!"

"Okay, mom!" I got up, not dizzy anymore and watched Laura leave. "See you later Hamtaro!" She cried as she left.

I smiled. Time to go to the Club House!

I tried to lift the cage door and squeezed out! I ran across the room.

"Bada bada bada!" I chanted as I ran behind a door to the hole. I finally got out and looked to the ground.

I watched Laura and her mom leave. I ran down the roof and went into the weird hole thing and slid down!

"Weeeeeee!!!" I cried happily.

I finally popped out and landed on Brandy.

"Morning Brandy!" said. He yawned. I smiled and got off.

"See ya Brandy!" I cried as I ran off to the Club House.

I continued to run and finally, after long time, (even thought it was just 5 minutes) I finally got to the Club House!

I ran up and opened the small red door and ran inside. Everybody was there!

"Hiya guys!" I said.

"Bonjour Hamtaro!" Bijou said.

"Hamha Hamtaro!" Oxnard said.

"Hiya Hamtaro!" Sandy and Stan said together.

"Howdy Hamtaro!" Howdy said.

"Hello Hamtaro." Dexter said.

"Hiya Hamtaro!" Pashmina said.

"Ookwee!" Penelope said.

"Hey Hamtaro!" Boss said.

"Hiya Hamtaro!" Maxwell said.

"…Hello…zzzzzzzz" Snoozer said.

"Hamha Hamtaro!" Panda and Cappy said together.

I grinned.

I walked to the table some of the ham-hams were sitting at and sat next to Bijou. I noticed her cheeks get a little pink…is she sick?

"Anyway, Hamtaro, you came at a good time! Apparently Oxnard and Bijou is going to Tokyo with their owners for the school break."

I smiled. "Really!? Me too! We're leaving today after Laura comes back from school!" I said. Everybody sighed.

"What are we gonna do then? I wanna go to…" Pashmina said.

"Ookwee…" Penelope said sadly.

Everybody sighed.

"…We can use the cloning device a friend gave me!" Everybody looked at Panda, confused.

"…Cloning device?" I asked. Panda nodded.

"Yeah! I have a human friend in Japan. His parents used to be friends with Mimi's parentsi but after his parents dies, he moved to Tokyo." Panda said. "He knew that we hamsters can understand many things and he sent me this small device that allows us to clone ourselves! Afterwards, we can delete them. I call it, my ham-ham way to be in two places at once!"

Everybody sweat dropped at the name.

"Maybe zat vill do it!" Bijou said happily. Everybody cheered.

Panda nodded and smiled. "Who wants to go first!?" Everybody was quite. Panda sweat dropped,

"Why don't you try it partner!?" Howdy asked. Panda shook his head.

"Actually, I'm going to Tokyo too. Mimi is going to see the person who created this." He said, taking out a hamster-sized thing from another room.

Everybody stared at Boss. He gulped.

"You go first Boss!"

"Yeah, you can do it!"

"Ookwee!"

Boss shook his head. "I did it before! The rest of you can try first!" He said. I smiled.

"That's so cool Boss! But shouldn't you go first so everybody can see how it's done?"

"No! Besides, I don't need to clone myself!" Everybody groaned except for me, Oxnard, and Bijou.

"…Fine! I'll go first!" Everybody looked at Sandy. Stan looked at her.

"Good luck sis!" He said. Sandy smiled.

"Thanks bro!" She stepped forward and went in front of the machine. Panda started to press some buttons and then, a beam hit Sandy. She squeaked in surprise.

"Don't worry, nothing will happen!" Panda said. Then the beam stopped. The machine beeped and then it opened. (It has a door! ^^)

The clone Sandy came out.

"Hiya everybody!" she said. Everybody, including me gaped.

"…THIS IS SO DAMN COOL!!!" Sandy cried as she looked at her clone. They both high-fived.

"I'm next!!" Stan cried. Panda nodded and a few minutes later, there was a clone Stan.

"SO DAMN COOL!!" They both cried.

Soon, there was two of nearly everybody except me, Bijou, Boss, Oxnard, and Panda.

"…This iz zo weird…" Bijou said, as she looked at all the girl's clones.

"Are you kidding!? This is amazing!" I cried.

"Okay, then, clones!?" Panda, getting everyone's attention. "Yup guys are going back to the original ham-hams homes, kay?"

"Sure."

"Whatever!"

"Kay!"

"Ookwee!"

"Got it!"

"Yup!"

We all watch the clones leave. Everybody sighed.

"This is seriously weird…" Panda said. Everybody nodded.

"Hey, look! It's 2!" I looked up and gasped.

"Oh no! Laura's going to get home soon!" I cried. I ran out and everybody followed.

"Okay then, Stan, Cappy and Boss will come with me!" I said.

"I vill take Pashmina, Penelope and Sandy!" Bijou said.

"I'll take Maxwell and Snoozer." Panda said.

"And I'll take Howdy and Dexter!" Oxnard said.

Everybody cheered and went off to the four houses! Meanwhile, Stan, Cappy, and Boss followed me!

About 5 minutes later, we arrived and Laura's parents were packing everything into their…car…? Is it a van?

"We'll go into the van." Boss said. Ah…so it is a van!

I watched Stan, Cappy, and Boss go into a huge suit case and Laura's dad picked it up and placed it into the van. He closed it. I saw Boss and the others wave at me.

Then I ran back to Laura's room in a flash! I ran back into my cage and yawned, waiting for Laura.

Then Laura walked in. she was smiling.

"Hey Hamtaro! Guess what? Kana, Maria, and Mimi is coming as well! We're actually going to be in the same airplane to Tokyo!" I smiled since I already knew this. But…isn't Mimi younger than Laura?

She picked up my cage and ran outside with me. She handed me and my cage to her dad and he put it in the back seat. Laura sat beside me.

"I can't wait!" She cried.

Me too! I can't wait to see Tokyo!

"You know, I heard that there're super heroes there!" Laura said.

…Super heroes?

"Laura, honey, there's actually no such thing as super heroes." Her dad said. Laura nodded.

"Maybe but I actually saw it on the news! They're called Tokyo Mew Mew! The defenders of Justice! They fight these aliens but now the aliens stopped! That's why they haven't appeared in a while!" Laura cried.

Her mom giggled. "Well, we'll see when we get there."

I grinned, excited to see these super heroes! I can't wait!

I looked to the back.

…Will Boss and the others be okay? Yeah! They'll be fine!

I yawned, getting tired. Then I fell asleep.

The last thing I saw was Laura smiling at me.

* * *

Ri: Shoot and print!

Amu: Cool, we're done.

Hamtaro: Yay! I'm going to Tokyo!!

Ichigo: …

Ri: Bye everybody! Please review!


End file.
